


All I Want

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Killian's birthday, and Emma gives him more than he could have asked for (3b)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

When she had first asked him, he had been caught off guard. It had been many years since Killian Jones had celebrated his birthday that he had nearly forgotten when it even was. He didn’t know why she wanted to know, but he had told her regardless.

They had been together for three months when she had asked; it was during one of their many conversations where they would learn things about each other, no matter how big or small. It was something that he loved about being with her; the conversations never died down.

The Wicked Witch had been defeated two month prior, and the only reason they had gotten together before then was because he managed to convince her not to wait for their happiness. There would always be something with her hero-typical family, and while he told her he would happily wait for her, if she wanted to wait for her life to calm down, she would be waiting for a long time.

He had woken up the morning of June 29th rolled around, he hadn’t been expecting anything. At that point, he and Emma had been together for nearly nine months, and the two of them had moved out of her parent’s house, and gotten a nice little home on the coast. Well, it was her home, but he had spent more time there than his ship, so unofficially, it belonged to him too.

Emma hadn’t been in the bed beside him, which caused him a great deal of worry. He was so used to waking up to her in his arms, so his mind immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion. He jumped out of bed, and didn’t even bother putting on his hook. When he tried to open the door and make his way into the living area, he saw his Swan charge at him and push him back into the bedroom.

“What are you doing, Emma?” he asked her throatily, as she closed the door. He sensed that something was up, but he didn’t have the time to take in the surroundings before she had pushed him back into the room.

“Go back to bed!” she said, as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “I promise everything is alright, just trust me about this, okay?” she asked him, with her bright eyes.

He sighed, but obliged. Henry was currently out for the weekend with Robin and Regina, so he wasn’t even able to ask his lad what was up with Emma this morning. He was well aware of the significance of the date, however this world’s traditions still seemed to baffle him.

Not more than ten minutes later, she opened the door again, carrying a tray in her hands. She walked over to the bed, and placed it in front of him. When he looked at her questioningly, she decided to explain.

“In this world, the morning of someone’s birthday, we can do something called ‘breakfast in bed’, where the person whose birthday it is will receive a meal that they do not have to get out of bed for,” she said softly, as she climbed back into bed, and snuggled under it with him.

He shot her an appreciative smile, and placed a kiss on her lips as he began to cut the pancakes she had presented him. She had made them with chocolate chips, knowing full well of his love of the delicacy.

He moaned as he took a bite. They were so bloody delicious.

“I’ll take it that you like them, then,” Emma said with a smirk. Her features began to droop slowly, out of worry, as she pulled a box up from under the bed. It was a tiny thing, with blue paper decorating it.

“I got you a present,” she said, her voice struggling to be steady.

He took it from her, and wondered what it could be to cause her so much worry. He delicately tore the paper, and placed it aside when he opened the box, he pulled out a strange stick looking object.

“What is this?” he asked her curiously. He took it out of the box and noticed two pink lines in the centre.

“A pregnancy test,” she said softly. “It tells you if a person is pregnant or not.”

He dropped the test, and pushed his food aside. “Emma, love, are you pregnant?” he asked her with a breath.

She nodded, a smile drawing upon her face. “Yes,” she said. “You’re going to be a father, Killian Jones.”

“Bloody Hell,” he said with a large smile. “Never in a million years would I have thought that I would get to be the father to a child. Emma, this is amazing,” he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, before pulling away slightly, “Did I hurt them?” he asked, worriedly.

“No,” she said with a shake of her head. “They’re fine, you can hold me as tightly as you wish,” she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He drew her lips into a kiss. Her arms circled his shoulder blades to pull him tighter, which he happily obliged to.

“Emma, wait,” he said, as he pulled apart from her. He knew that now would be just as good a time as any for what he had planned.

 He got out of the bed, and grabbed a box from the bedside table. “When you told me that my birthday was supposed to be all about what I wanted for a day, I thought long and hard about what I possibly could want, and I realized I only want one thing.”

He got down on his knee, and grabbed her left hand, “Emma, you are my moon and my stars. You help me find my way back home. I love you, and I’ll spend another thousand years loving every second of having you. But Emma, the only thing I wanted today was having you in my life for the rest of it. Will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage?” he asked her, as he searched her eyes for a response.

Her eyes were watering up. She covered her mouth softly to hide the shock she was feeling, but she managed to nod before saying, “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Killian. I love you so much, and I want nothing more for us to be a family, officially.”

He slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her into another kiss.

“I started off today only wanting to have you as my wife, but somehow I managed to get so much more out of it. I love you, Henry, and our unborn child so much,” he said into her hair as he held her in her embrace.

The words ‘Happily Ever After’ may only exist in stories where the rest of the characters’ live may seem boring in comparison; however with Emma there was never a dull moment. She was his happy ending, but she was also his new beginning. There was so much more to their story and many more tales from days to come. But for now, he would settle for their calm morning together, and the hours of relaxation before the two of them went off to face the world again, knowing that when they did, they would do it together.


End file.
